A Lovely Light With a Hopeful Wish
by Neko-Lynn
Summary: Four years have past! and now I'm 18, i known my life has always been hard but when i find out i have powers that don't even relate to the l'cie thing, my life gets so much harder! well at least i have one thing i want, Lightning! HopeXLight
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Everything was Black... Where was i? I was just floating in darkness every once in a while I would hear Lightning yell "_Hope! Hope where are you?" _i was in pain, but why? Why was i here? Where was here? Floating... and floating, but will i ever get out? Yes! I have to! But how? How much time do i have? Why was i in Pain? Why couldn't i move? So many question but no answers!_

_ Finally when i was able to move i just kept floating forward... i mean where else could i go? It was all black! Everything! Black! That's when i saw a light it was glowing a sea green colour like my eyes, i floated over to it it was a small little light as if a fire fly was creating it but it was bright and it stood out in this dark universe, no longer could i feel pain i was to numb to, every part of my body tingled with numbness, looking at this light made me wonder 'Is everyone else okay? Or are they going through this too?' it hurt to think about it, i can't imagine the others going through this much pain, it makes me feel...terrible..._

_ Yet what if their with my body? And i look terrible? Terribly hurt! Barley Breathing! N-No i cant think like that I-if i do then... well maybe that is the reason, after all why else would i be floating in a universe of darkness? I just wanted someone to answer my questions and tell me it's all alright! But no one was here to tell me that there was Nothing but Darkness... so how did i get here? Why can't i remember any thing? "_Hope! Hope! Please Wake up Hope_!" i heard Vanille Cry._

_ That's when it hit me! Me and Vanille went for a walk out side of town, just after my 18__th__ birthday when we got attacked! Somehow i had strange powers that i never knew about! I protected Vanille and i guess got really hurt! So she contacted the others... but then why would Lightning be asking me where i was? This doesn't make any sense! Damn It! Why? "_Hope Please..._" Vanille Cried, i started feeling again i could Feel Vanille hold me tight as she cried, i could feel her tears drip on my cheeks, and her tugging my arm trying to wake me up._

_ I had to open my eyes i couldn't leave her to cry! But again How do i get out? I looked around the black Universe still holding the light that i saw, to see nothing but Black all around me... but maybe this light will be my way out... But how? It glowed brighter and before i knew it, it was shaped into a cat! A cat but why? It stepped forward i floated back feeling ground under my feet i tripped the cat jumped forward glowing light as i felt it enter my chest, i looked around, Vanille No where in sight! But a beautiful ocean and grass surrounding me along with mountains ever where! It looked amazing! No building no cars just nature! I haven't seen this much nature since i was 14... when we all were l'cie's, and were on Gran pulse._

_ It was Gran Pulse! Quickly i stood up and rushed towards the Ocean it was so big and beautiful we were here once, i remember! "Light Wait!" i looked over to see the 14 year old Hope running to catch up with the 21 year old Lightning, and the others way behind "Both you Wait up!" Snow panted, by the time Vanille, Fang, Snow and Sazh caught up Lightning and 14 year old me where already relaxing "Hope! Wanna go explore with me?" Vanille asked with her amazingly cute accent, 14 year old me nodded a sure and stood up to stretch "Ready?" She laughed as the two stepped closer towards me i hid around the corner of a bolder 14 year old me stopped and looked at it confusedly "What is it?" Vanille asked he looked at her "o-oh... I-i thought i just saw..." He froze and looked back at me "Saw what?" Vanille asked curiously "...N-nothing..." he sighed she "oh" looked sad._

_ "come on lets get exploring!" He laughed, i watch Vanille and 14 year old me leave laughing and running playing tag, i walked over towards Lightning and the others i listened and hid "Hope's growing pretty fast!" Sazh said "yeah it's hard to believe the kids only 14!" Snow laughed "yeah!" Fang laughed with snow "this isn't a laughing matter! Hope it changing faster then normal he's getting his power faster then we all did! And it's not just his l'cie powers!' Lightning yelled they all stopped talking and just looked down._

_ "She does have a point, we could lose him any day" Fang sighed i frowned what was she talking about? "Hope's much stronger then we thought..." Snow sighed throwing a shell in the air and catching it, Lightning nodded looking at the sea "what if..." they all looked at fang "what if... He gets hunted down? If people find out what ever his power is he could be hunted down and killed!" Fang said looking at the horizon, i froze... what does she mean Hunted and killed? "we need to protect him as best as we can" Sazh sighed "i have a feeling it's going to be hard, he's already gotten in trouble allot lately" Snow sighed sitting down and looking at the sky with one hand on his knee "i wonder how we're going to get through this?" Sazh sighed sitting next to Snow fang and lightning still standing up._

_ "Ahhhh!" the 14 year old me yelled while being chased by a giant strange monster Vanille chasing the monster "Hope!" Snow yelled standing up, he looked over and fell in the water the monster landed on top of the child me "Get away from him!" Vanille yelled hitting its tail when she got swung away by its strong attack the younger me got out of its grasp and stood up strait holding the wound on his arm just as i was about to be attacked again Lightning Snow and Sazh took it down, "Hope you okay?" Lightning asked looking at my arm the child me just looked at his wet close "Hope!" Lightning yelled "oh yeah it's just a scratch!" He laughed._

_ "a scratch! That's way pasta scratch" she yelled He hid his face and got pushed by Snow to the beach to sit down, Vanille got up and rushed over to every one as they took the bandages up and wrapped them around my child self's arm "I'm fine Trust me I'm fine!" the 14 year old me yelled "oh Hope stop it" Lightning yelled He looked down, i just kept staring, wondering..._

_ "_Hope! Please don't die!_" Vanille's voice again! Right! I'm fading away, if i don't wake up... but how? Again with the how! Wait! Quickly i closed my eyes to see darkness again but this time i was pushing my way out! To wake up! I had to make it out i had to try! To try and wake up and be with my friends again! Now think, Lightning, Vanille, Snow, Fang and Sazh! I will wake up!_

"Hope! Hope!" Vanille cried i felt her tears on my face, "V-Vanille" i smiled hugging her as tight as i could "Hope! Oh Hope! Thank god your alive!" She cried hugging me tighter i looked around we were in a ambulance, only Vanille was in there with me and the doctors "w-what happened?" i asked "calm down Hope! I'll tell you latter!" Vanille smiled, i nodded still in pain, how bad of a condition was i in, and on my birthday too! Just great!

I opened my eyes again to see some how we got into the hospitable looking around with blurry eyes i noticed Lightning and the others talking to the bloody Vanille, covered in my blood? Maybe? Probably! "Hope!" Lightning Said standing up and looked at my tired body, they tried to rush into the room i was placed into but the doctors stopped them "How is he? Is he going to be okay? Please tell me he is!" Serah said holding her little daughter in her hands while Snow held their little son's hand, "... I'm sorry to say but... Hope Estheim... he might not survive..." the doctor said they all gave him a blank stare "N-No... I-I don't believe you!" Lightning yelled, her voice... her amazing Voice was the last Voice i heard before i passed out, _was it for good this time? Will i not wake up? _


	2. Chapter 1 a flash of the past

Chapter 1. a Flash of the past.

my eyes opened slightly to see Lightning asleep next to me, the hard ground as terribly uncomfortable to sleep on, i sat up my friends were still asleep i yawned trying to be quiet, i stood looking around i moved towards a little pond and splashed my self with the water... still so tired, but every one's asleep and if a monster comes then what we die in our sleep? That probably isn't the real reason I'm up.

About and hour past of me doing nothing, when Lightning and the others woke up "I had the strangest dream.." i heard Sazh sigh "same here!" Vanille and Fang's Voice echoed around "yeah!" Snow nodded, Lightning agreed too "hey wheres hope?" Vanille asked "here!" i smiled stepping closer "how long have you been away?" Fang asked "Maybe and hour!" i sighed "so, you had a strange dream to?" i sat down with some food everyone looked at me shocked and grabbed something.

Lightning realized i didn't take any food "Hope?" she said i looked up "y-yeah" i blushed hoping that she wouldn't say anything about the food "you haven't eaten anything, have some of mine" she sighed i looked down "i-i ate before, w-when i woke up" i sighed she looked at me as if i was lying "fine!" she sighed, i was happy she didn't force me to eat, everyone needed their strength and there wasn't enough food for us all at least not that i could find, Lightning has been making me eat hers for the past few days so i cant let her not eat!

I yawned and stood up after everyone finished, and started packing our things together so we could get out of hear as quickly as possible, we might be on Gran pules but the PSICOM were still after us so we couldn't leave any trace behind, after we left i kept up to speed with Lightning carrying the bag full of our stuff we cam up to a river it looked deep and long lightning jumped over it and looked back at us i looked around... perfect rocks! Quickly i jumped over on the rocks crossing to Lightning she smiled at me telling me she was proud of me!

The others followed me over the river, we kept walking it was always boring when we just keep walking but i had to deal with it... Lightning stopped to look around, we all copied her finding no one in sight so we were safe for now... yet we've found out the hard way that they are really good at hiding "so sis..." Snow sighed "DON'T call me sis!" Lightning yelled "...haha... umm i was just going to say that if we go the way you wanna go we will run into the PSICOM and..." Snow sighed looking at me i frowned "I'll be fine! Besides the way Light wants to go is the best way!" i Smiled standing up "now we should get going" i sighed.

we started walking again this time we didn't stop until it was dark, "we should keep moving tonight" Lightning said looking over her shoulder "w-what why?" Sazh panted "well we are in the worst place to stop moving, surrounded by the PSICOM, and if we sleep we get caught!" Lightning said they stared at her for a moment "i guess your right!" Fang sighed Snow and Sazh stood up, i agreed with Lightning no matter what... even if it meant almost dieing.

I would follow her any where $No matter what! "Lightning" i said silently she didn't look at me but i knew she was listening "i umm... well i was thinking... Maybe instead of cutting through the camp, we could go around... i mean it might take a little longer but then we would be a little more safe" i Said silently she looked at me, i knew she was thinking it was because i was tired but really i was worried about her and the others, i looked over and saw a monster in a cage eating something really bloody, i couldn't tell what it was cause it was so red.

The monster looked up from it's 'meal' and looked at me, it's eyes glowed red it's teeth were at least as big as me entire body i stepped back bumping into someone i turned hoping that it was Snow, oh how i was wrong they were gone, but where could they be? It was a PSICOM! I stepped back a step and looked around for the others, they were fighting so i was alone on this one.

I took the knife Lightning aloud me to use and stood in attack position "You think you could win little Boy?" the PISCOM solder laughed "I do!" I yelled dodging an attack i looked over to see one of the PISCOM solder's blade hit Lightning's arm cutting it pretty deep "don't get distracted little boy!" the PISCOM attacking me yelled quickly i dodged as best as i could and rushed into a more 'roomed' area "stop running kid you'll die much faster and less painful!" He laughed i frowned and stuck out my tongue as he brought his sword down i stopped it with the knife "ahhh!" i heard Vanille yell as if she was in pain.

I looked over again, she was stabbed in the shoulder "V-Vanille" i yelled the others were surrounded by allot more PISCOM then i was and they were getting hurt "Kid pay attention!" He yelled bringing his sward down cutting my stomach "damn!" i yelled stepping back, well this is what i get for hanging out with Snow to much! "fuck you!" i heard Snow yelled while seeing a body fly past me and hit the PISCOM attacking me "Thanks Snow!" i laughed though i was in pain, "Attack!" i heard an other PISCOM yell opening the cage with that big monster in it i stepped back _what was i supposed to do know? _Snow looked at eh monster and froze "Shit that's HUGE!" He yelled "No Duh!" i yelled as it stepped out of it's cage i stepped back and tripping on a root sticking out of the ground "S-Snow Got any idea's" I yelled "S-sorry Hope Got none!" He yelled "well start thinking!" i yelled standing up as it started charging after me, it had blood dripping from it's mouth and claws.

I started running I'm not sure where, just any where but here... Damn it I'm going to die! Quickly i turned hoping to lose it around the corner but sadly i didn't it caught up to me i turned ready to attack when i felt it's long claws stab through my body then the claws pushed through the ground, i yelled in pain it echoed all the way to my friends froze in shock "was that hope?" Fang asked shocked "looks like our Monster got him?" some of the PISCOM laughed Lightning Frowned punching the two PISCOM she was fighting in the face so they knocked out and shot them both with her Gunblade, quickly the others somewhat did the same and rushed to where they heard my yell come from, the monster removed it's claws from my body and went in attack position when the others tried to take it down.

The monster clawed snow and Sazh, Sazh Shot his gun while Fang summoned bahamut and Lightning Summoned Odin i watched as the eidolons take the Giant monster down sitting up i watched as the creature fell off the cliff next to us i dropped my head down in pain "Hope!" Vanille yelled rushing over to me trying to heal my wounds "how is he?" Fang asked "i can't heal him! Why can't i heal him?" Vanille yelled i felt her tears drip on my face i sat up "I-I'm fine" i sighed "Hope rest!" Lightning said putting my head down, i blushed and nodded i felt my shirt being lifted off and bandages wrapped around my body i started feeling light headed "how could you let him be chased by something like that?" Lightning yelled at Snow "it's not my fault the thing just attacked him and i didn't know where they headed to!" Snow yelled i moaned "Both of you shut up!" Vanille yelled "your waking him up" they looked at her trying her best to take care of me.

I looked at the fire that Sazh started my eyes were hazy and i couldn't really hear what they were saying only a few words, my head lied on Vanille's lap "I'm sure Hope will be okay" fang sighed "he's pretty strong" Lightning nodded and started healing her own wound, yet she got the same result as i did unable to heal... "why wont our fucking wounds heal?" Snow yelled "oh calm down!" Lightning yelled he somewhat did as he was told.

The next morning i woke up and looked at the others asleep, lying back down i closed my eyes and started to think, _our wounds won't heal everyone tried... but me maybe i can heal them, who am i kidding I'll never be able to heal all of us I'm weaker then them! But i have to try! _I sat up and walked to Lightning first, putting my hands over her wound and concentrated, i healed her! I was even more shocked when i healed Vanille's wounds then Snows, Sazh and then Fangs wounds i sighed i had to heal my self i closed my eyes and i was ready quickly i healed my self it was different seen as I'm not used to healing my self, but that's mostly because i only have to heal the others because i never jump into the fight.

I healed myself and took a deep breath "Hope?" i Heard lightning mumble i looked at her, she slowly sat up "your up good!" i smiled "Hope you should be resting!" She demanded "it's fine! I healed all our wounds" i smiled she looked shocked and looked at where her wound was "but?" she sounded confused i laughed "i don't Know how it happened Light!" a smile appeared on her face we both slowly laughed together for a few moment.

After a while the others woke up "WHAT THE HELL? My wounds are healed!" Snow yelled "aha! The Hero is back to his full strength!" Lightning snarled at Snow for saying that he flinched as Lightning took a fist to his face, Snow was on the ground i smiled everyday is like this those two getting into a fight Fang and Vanille talking about their past and Sazh making funny jokes.

I looked around as we started moving again i heard Lightning and Snow yelling at each other again but i just laugh "So Hope, you healed us, when we couldn't" Vanille laughed i smiled and nodded She skipped along side of me while we listened to Fang and Sazh tell jokes about random things, Vanille stuck her tongue out at me i laughed and gave her a little push she did the same to me.

After an hour of walking we took a break i sat next to Lightning as we talked i heard Snow and Sazh yell at each other for some odd reason "So Hope... you've become quite the little hero" Lightning smiled i could feel my face heat up "u-uh w-well th-thank you" i looked down, she giggled... wait! Giggled? I watched Vanille chase around a strange looking sheep i laughed a little "Hope have you been noticing any thing weird about your powers?" Light asked i looked at her "umm well a bit but i thought it was normal" i sighed still watching Vanille.

I smiled "so light... whats with all these questions?" i asked still looking forward "oh... um no reason, just talking" she smiled she barley ever smiles so why she's smiling now? I have no idea? Some times Lightning is such a big mystery but, i think she does that on purpose... i looked at her she was still smiling i really wanted to ask if she was okay but i think if i do that i might be pushing her farther away from me and I'd hate do that, i yawned and stood up i knew that it was about time we started walking again Lightning Stood in gave Snow and Sazh a Death stair they were wrestling again she shook her head everyone froze and started walking again.


End file.
